Accidentally In Love
by Blowyn
Summary: Lily Evans. James Potter. Elle le déteste, lui l'aime comme un fou et cette année, c'est sa dernière chance pour conquérir la jolie rousse qui fait battre son cœur. Après il sera trop tard. 7eme année des maraudeurs et de leurs amis à Poudlard ! Amitié, disputes, larmes, cris de joie ! Venez vivre leurs aventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà ça y est j'ai décidé de me lancer ! Je vous présente une fiction qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Une fiction sur Lily Evans et James Potter parce que je trouve que dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mis à part Ron et Hermione, James et Lily sont un couple magnifique. Peut-être qu'un jour JK nous racontera elle-même leur histoire ! En attendant, je vous la raconte de mon point de vue, je vous raconte comme j'imagine qu'ils se sont mis ensemble.**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, j'écrirais au fur et à mesure, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai déjà le chapitre 2 !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je vous avoue que je suis hyper stressée ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review, bonne ou mauvaise, du temps que ça m'aide à avancer !**

**Enjoy ! **

**Blowyn**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le décor appartiennent entièrement à la merveilleuse et brillante JK Rowling. Ce qui m'appartient à moi ? Mon imagination ! **

* * *

**_CHAPITRE UN_**

**" C'est quoi qu'il ne comprend pas ?!"**

**/* Lily */**

- Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non Potter, pour la énième fois : NON ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec un type comme toi ! Un type a la tête si enflée que l'on pourrait presque la confondre avec un Souafle !

C'est sur cette phrase que la jeune Lily Evans, magnifique rousse aux yeux d'un vert émeraude saisissant, claqua la porte de son compartiment à la figure de James Potter. La seule personne au monde capable de la mettre dans un tel état d'énervement.

James Potter était un garçon séduisant, avec ses cheveux noir toujours décoiffés, ses grands yeux noisette et cette manie qu'il avait de passer sa main dans sa tignasse pour se donner l'air d'être fraîchement descendu de son balai. La plupart des filles de Poudlard gloussait sur son passage et celui de ses trois amis : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Inséparables, les quatre « Maraudeurs ». Le plus réfléchis et celui que Lily détestait le moins était Remus Lupin, car Remus était un garçon calme, réservé, qui depuis leur cinquième année avait été nommé tout comme Lily : Préfet de la maison Gryffondor. Elle approuvait ce choix.

Dans son compartiment, la jeune Lily, qui faisait sa rentrée en septième et dernière année d'étude au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, se laissa tomber sur son siège, poussant des grognements qui signifiait qu'elle réfléchissait à de multiples manières de tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, ce garçon qui la harcelait depuis maintenant deux ans.

- Calme toi Lily, tu prends cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur. Lui lança une de ses meilleures amies Alice.

- Prendre cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur Alice ?! Il me harcèle ! Je vais l'enfermer dans une caisse bourrée de Scroutt à pétard, il fera beaucoup moins le malin !

- Tu vas t'en rendre malade Lily, ignore le et il se lassera tu verras.

- Et qu'ai-je fais durant l'année dernière ? Je n'ai fait que ça l'ignorer ! Et regarde ce que ça donne !

- Oui, bon d'accord. Décréta Alice voyant que toute discussion avec son amie était totalement inutile

Lily allait recommencer à se plaindre de James lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle allait recommencer à crier car pour sûr, c'était encore lui. Fermant les yeux et crispant sa main sur sa baguette, la jolie rousse essaya de garder son calme.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour filer d'ici à la vitesse d'un Vif d'or Potter où tu vas le regretter pour de bon !

- Euh…Lily, c'est juste moi, Remus… . Répondit-il, un sourire amusé en voyant Alice éclater de rire.

- Oh pardon Remus.

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Lily se détendit, rangea sa baguette et sourit a Remus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Rem ? Toi aussi tu ne supportes plus l'affreux James ? Lança Marlène en riant face à l'expression de Lily.

- Très drôle Marly! Vraiment très drôle !

- je sais je sais ! Bon Remus dis-nous ce qui t'amène !

- Pas une très bonne nouvelle... Commença-t-il. Enfin ça concerne surtout Lily !

- Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que cette nouvelle aura pour objet un grand brun à lunette arrogant et imbu de sa petite personne ?

- A ce propos... Lily je ne serai pas préfet en chef avec toi cette année !

- Oh ! Mais c'est injuste ! Tu as été un très bon préfet ces deux dernières années ! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'a pas nommé ? Et qui est-ce qui va être avec moi alors ?

- Oh ! OH J'Y CROIS PAS ! Cria Marlène en explosant de rire

- Ça y est, elle est officiellement devenue folle! On peut savoir ce qui te fait tant rire Marly ? Lança Alice

- Po...Po. Lui! Non !

- Quelqu'un a un dictionnaire ? Demanda Alice

- Il n'y en a pas besoin, je crois que Marlène a compris ce que je suis venu te dire Lil's. Continua Remus amusé

Mais Lily était ailleurs, le regard dans le vague, la bouche entre ouverte, personne ne pouvait décrypter ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jolie rousse à ce moment-là.

Le fou rire de Marlène lui avait mît la puce à l'oreille, puis Lily avait vite fais le rapprochement entre ce que venait de dire son ami loup garou et cette histoire de préfet en chef.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague? Demanda-t-elle calmement

- De quoi tu parles Lil's ? Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Remus allait répondre à Alice quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille.

- Hey Lily jolie, tu viens la réunion des préfets va commencer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on manque le début ! On est préfets en chef nous!

Alice écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, Marlène se remit à rire une deuxième fois. Remus lui, fixait tour à tour Lily puis James.

La jolie rouquine regardait James Potter incrédule. Qu'est ce qui était passe par la tête de Dumbledore pour vouloir le nommer LUI, préfet ? Quelqu'un avait sûrement du jeter un sort de confusion au directeur pour qu'une chose pareille de produise. Ou alors, Lily Evans était tout ce qu'il y a de plus malchanceuse.

- Toi préfet en chef ? Je sais que c'est votre dernière année les gars et que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire des blagues en tout genre. Mais, sans vouloir te vexer James, pourquoi Dumbledore t'aurait-il nommé Préfet en Chef à la place de Remus ? Soyons réalistes cinq minutes, Remus est dix fois plus calme et responsable que toi.

Le but c'était de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Lily ? Commença Alice

- Désole de te décevoir ma petite Alice mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas une blague ! Bien au contraire ! Lily jolie et moi sommes préfets en chef ! Et à ce propos, Lil's il faut vraiment y aller!

- Depuis quand tu te soucie d'arriver en retard quelque part Potter ? Lança froidement Lily

Remus, Alice et Marlène échangèrent un regard inquiet en regardant leur amie passer devant eux, puis devant James en chuchotant des choses inaudibles mais sûrement pas très gentille à son égard.

" Bienvenue à tous ! Commença James. Vous devez être plutôt surpris de me voir ici et je dois dire que moi aussi je le suis. Mais passons aux choses sérieuse, en tant que préfet notre devoir est d'aider nos condisciples mais aussi de veiller à ce que le règlement soit respecté par tout un chacun ! Alors Lily et moi comptons sur vous pour réussir dans cette tâche ! Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler, vous nous retrouverez soit dans le dortoir des préfets, soit à la tour de Gryffondor !

J'ai oublié quelque chose Lily? "

- Non. Répondit-elle de but en blanc

- super, vous pouvez y aller. Ah et n'oubliez pas ! On respecte le règlement mais on pense aussi à s'amuser ! Lança James avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres préfets applaudir et sortirent du compartiment laissant James et Lily seuls. Celle-ci arborait une mine sombre Et renfrognée.

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Lança la jolie rousse froidement

De quoi tu parles ?

Tout ton cinéma sur le respect du règlement Potter. Comme si TOI tu savais ce que c'est !

Ah Lily, Jolie Lily ! Tu apprendras que je ne dépasse jamais la limite ! Et c'est ça qui fait qu'on apprécie que je ne respecte pas le règlement !

Et bien mon cher Potter, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ! Tu es préfet en chef ! Je te l'accorde, quelqu'un a dû jeter un sort de confusion à Dumbledore et ce quelqu'un est sacrément doué ! Mais cette année, tu vas devoir le respecter le règlement ! Tu vas devoir faire des rondes avec moi dans le château, organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avec les professeurs, alors cette année Potter, le règlement t'as pas intérêt à l'enfreindre !

C'est sur ces mots que Lily sortit du compartiment pour rejoindre ses amis, elle avait été froide et méchante mais peu lui importait, c'était un juste retour des choses après tout ce que James Potter lui avait fait endurer ces deux dernières années !

**/* James */**

Le jeune Gryffondor resta planté là environ cinq bonnes minutes. Il savait que Lily allait réagir comme ça en apprenant qu'il était lui aussi préfet en chef. A vrai dire tout le monde avait été surpris à commencer par lui-même.

Il soupira et poussa la porte du compartiment pour rejoindre les trois autres maraudeurs qui devaient mourir d'impatience que James leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude, il repassa devant le compartiment de Lily, Alice et Marlène, jetant un coup d'œil il vit Lily encore énervée qui regardait par la fenêtre du train, tandis qu'Alice et Marlène essayaient de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il eut un léger sourire. C'était l'effet Lily Evans. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand la jeune préfète était dans les parages, tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le pitre et de lui montrer ses pires défauts. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve une solution car au moins de juin s'il n'avait pas réussi à faire de Lily sa petite amie, se serait fini. Fini pour de bon car leur chemins allaient se séparer après Poudlard et pour rien au monde James ne voulait vivre une vie où il n'y aurait pas de Lily avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de son compartiment, un silence de mort commença à régner.

- Au vue de ta tête mon cher Cornedrue, je suppose que Evans la tigresse n'as pas accueilli avec joie la nouvelle de ta nomination en tant que Préfet en chef, je me trompe ?

- Patmol, ferme-la tu veux et retourne à la niche. Fit Remus, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle a été si horrible que ça ?

- Oh, je dirais que j'ai eu droit au speech habituel. "Tu es irresponsable, arrogant, méprisable", je vous passe les détails.

- Aller Cornedrue, ça va aller ! Tu as toute les filles que tu veux mon pote ! Laisse tomber Evans et trouve toi une autre nana ! lui suggéra Sirius

- Mais je ne veux personne d'autre Sirius ! C'est elle ! Ce sera elle ou personne.

- Alors, je crois que je peux peut-être t'aider, si tu promets d'arrêter de me déranger quand je bosse. Proposa Remus

- Tu ! Tu ferais ça ?! Tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas Lunard ?!

- Je sais juste une chose : quand je parle écoute moi au lieu d'écouter les conseils erronés de Sirius en matière de femme.

- Eh ! Répondit l'intéresser. Mes conseils sont très bien !

- Peut-être les filles normal Patmol, mais pas en ce qui concerne Lily.

- Lily EST une fille au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Lunard. Fit remarquer Sirius

- Patmol tais-toi, j'ai des conseils à écouter !

Sirius se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans son siège tandis que James se mit à écouter Remus plus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Arrêter d'être arrogant, de la suivre partout, de lui demander d'être sa copine sept ou huit fois par jour. Etre gentil, galant, lui montrer qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Bref, lui montrer le James que seuls les trois autres maraudeurs connaissaient.

Peter approuva, il buvait littéralement les paroles de Lunard.

Quant à Remus, quand il vit l'effet que ses conseils avaient eu sur James, il était plutôt fier de lui.

- Cette année sera la bonne. Avant juin, Lily aura accepté de sortir avec moi !

- N'oublie pas, essaie d'abord de devenir son ami.

- C'est noté ! Bon les gars, on y va ? Un fabuleux festin nous attend !

- Festin ?! Vous avez dit festin ?! J'arrive !

Sirius qui jusqu'à présent boudait, se leva de son siège à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et dépassant ses amis, se fraya un chemin pour sortir du Poudlard Express le plus vite possible.

Les trois autres maraudeurs rejoignirent les filles dans la calèche qui devait les mener jusqu'au château, entre James et Lily, l'ambiance était aussi glaciale que si un Détraqueur était assis avec eux.

Remus, Peter, Alice et Marlène les regardèrent en souriant, l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos pour tout ce petit monde.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)**

**Je posterai la suite surement mardi ou mercredi ! **

**Bisous bisous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre deux !  
Bon d'accord avec du retard et je tiens à m'en excuser mais avec les partiels et tout ça...j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de passer le publier ! Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !  
D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier LudivineHP, Echco, Karoline83 & TheBeatlesHP pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Je vous réponds ici, je n'avais pas trop le temps de vous remercier autrement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**J'ai commencé à écrire le troisième, il devrait arriver à la fin de la semaine (peut-être avant si je me dépêche bien !)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX **

_**"Tiendras-tu parole?"**_

Tout le monde était installé aux tables correspondant à leur maison. Les nouveaux comme les anciens et tous partageaient un repas des plus copieux. Se servant trois ou quatre fois des différents plats qui ornaient les tables. Une véritable ambiance de joie régnait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Même les professeurs étaient joyeux et content de retrouver leurs petites habitudes.

Le soir venu, après que tout le monde eut été repu, les préfets des différentes maisons conduisirent leurs nouveaux condisciples dans leur dortoir, leur expliquant le fonctionnement de beaucoup de chose sur le chemin. Mais cette année, Lily n'avait pas à se charger de ça. Cette année Lily Evans était préfète en chef, et elle devait aller visiter son nouveau dortoir. Le dortoir réservés aux préfets en chef. C'est à dire à Lily et... James Potter... Vivre avec James Potter n'était pas le genre de perspectives qui enchantait réellement la jolie rousse, mais pour le bien de son poste il allait falloir qu'elle endure sans broncher cette situation. Enfin il y avait des limites que Lily allait clairement définir a son homologue masculin quand ils seraient seuls. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait le droit de retourner dans son dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor si jamais les relations entre James et elle étaient trop conflictuelles.

Pourquoi ne pas faire ça immédiatement me direz-vous ? Parce que Lily avait le sens des responsabilités. On venait de lui confier un poste qui lui permettait mais aussi l'obligeait à changer sa manière de vivre à Poudlard, il fallait donc qu'elle le fasse.

La petite bande de Gryffondor fit le chemin jusqu'en haut du grand escalier, puis les trois maraudeurs restant ainsi qu'Alice et Marlène laissèrent James et Lily là. Le dortoir des préfets se trouvant à l'opposé du dortoir des Gryffondor.

**- Bonne chance"** souffla Marlène à son amie.

**- À plus tard mon vieux !"** Lança Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil au jeune préfet.

S'armant de courage, Lily commença à partir. Sans James. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le lendemain les cours commençaient et il fallait qu'elle soit pleinement reposée pour pouvoir attaquer cette nouvelle année à Poudlard en sachant aussi qu'à la fin de cette année il y aurait les ASPIC. Rien que l'idée de penser à ça stressait déjà la jeune préfète qui, dans sa tête, se concoctait déjà un programme de travail plus dur que les autres années.

Elle arriva devant le portrait d'une magnifique femme qui portait une longue robe bleu nuit parsemée de taches blanches. La femme lui sourit et demanda gentiment "Le mot de passe s'il vous plaît ?"

Ce à quoi Lily répondit en s'efforçant d'être le plus aimable possible : "Sucacide"

Le portrait se retira, laissant apparaître la même arcade que dans le dortoir des Gryffondor que Lily avait si souvent emprunté. Elle passe par le trou et ouvrir grand les yeux d'émerveillement.

On aurait dit que le dortoir avait été spécialement décoré pour l'arrivée des deux Gryffondor. Des tapisseries représentant des lions étaient accroches sur les murs, des portraits des différents directeurs et préfets en chef de Poudlard étaient dispose sur des étagères, tous souriaient a Lily, heureux de voir le nouveau visage des préfets en chef de cette année.

La salle commune de ce dortoir était aussi grande que celle des Gryffondor, la différence c'est qu'ici il n'y aurait que deux personnes.

Lily entendit des bruits de pas rapides derrière elle. James avait sûrement du courir pour la rattraper mais elle s'en fichait. La jolie rousse avait seulement envie d'aller dormir et de pouvoir découvrir sa chambre.

**- Lily jolie! Tu aurais quand même pu m'attendre ! J'aurais fait quoi si je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe **

**- Au pire tu aurais dormi dehors, sinon tu pouvais toujours aller rejoindre ton copain Black, Potter. **Lança la jeune fille

**- Lily... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Pour une fois je suis d'accord! Il y a deux trois petites choses que je dois te dire.**

Lily s'assit dans le canapé, faisant face à James qui lui aussi pris place autour de la cheminée où un feu ronronnait.

**- Écoute-moi bien Potter parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Premièrement, je compte bien avoir mes ASPIC haut la main doc quand je travaille ici je ne veux pas entendre un bruit. Deuxièmement, tu as intérêt à respecter ton boulot de préfet à la lettre. Et troisièmement, nos chambres ont l'air d'être accessible par le même escalier alors je ne te conseil pas d'essayer de t'introduire dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. Merlin seul sait ce que je pourrais t'infliger. C'est clair ? Ou il y a quelque chose que ton ego t'as empêché de comprendre ?**

**- Je ne compte pas m'introduire dans ta chambre en pleine nuit Lily ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de pratique ! Ensuite, je ferai mon boulot de préfet comme tu dis car je ne veux pas décevoir Dumbledore et par la même occasion tu pourras ainsi remarquer que je sais être sérieux. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler...**

James prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

**- Cette année nous allons être oblige de cohabiter ensemble. C'est pourquoi je veux que tout se passe pour le mieux, après tout nous devons montrer l'exemple.**

**- Ou veux-tu en venir Potter ?**

**- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que j'arrête. J'arrête de te poursuivre dans toute l'école. J'arrête de te demander de sortir avec moi tous les jours. En clair j'arrête de me comporter comme un crétin. Je veux que tout se passe bien entre nous Lil's. Je ne t'embêterai plus c'est promis.**

**- Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, tu dois être fatiguée après le voyage en train et le banquet. Dors bien Lily Jo... Lily. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver.**

C'est sur ces mots que James se leva de son fauteuil et partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant une Lily abasourdie, choquée, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et c'est tout aussi choquée qu'elle monta l'escalier qui la mena a sa chambre. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Et pourtant, sa chambre était spacieuse, il y avait un bureau, une grande armoire, des étagères au-dessus du bureau.

Son lit était au milieu de la pièce contre le mur. Un lit à baldaquin comme dans la tour des Gryffondor, un guéridon à côté d'elle ou était posé une lampe.

La jolie rousse s'assit sur son lit, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à James Potter. Qui avait bien pu le frapper assez fort pour qu'il renonce à harceler Lily ?

Mais après tout, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une énième blague ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Encore une de ses blagues. Elle en aurait le cœur net dès le lendemain matin.

Convaincue qu'elle avait raison, Lily se lit dans son lit et réussit à s'endormir sans trop de mal, bien que quand même perturbée par les propos du poursuiveur.

**/* James */**

James avait dû courir pour rattraper la jolie rousse qu'il affectionnait tant. Elle n'était appartement pas décide à passer du temps avec lui ce soir. Chose qui malgré tout fit de la peine au poursuiveur.

Il tenait à elle et depuis l'an dernier il était absolument sur de ses sentiments pour la belle Lily Evans. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, de ses yeux d'un vert à vous couper le souffle, de son caractère: tantôt gentille, tant furie, de ses manies : comme s'entortiller des mèches de cheveux autour de ses longs doigts fins.

Non, James Potter n'avait pas passé énormément de temps à observer la belle.

Il passa par le trou du portrait juste à temps et découvrit avec stupeur a quoi ressemblait la salle commune qu'il allait partager avec Lily durant l'année. C'était magnifique. Il adressa des sourires radieux a tous les portraits avant de reporter son attention sur Lily.

Elle se fichait qu'il dorme dehors et ça blessait le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait été si bête. Jamais il n'aurait dû la harceler comme ça. Il aurait dû la laisser tranquille et lui montrer qui était le vrai James Potter. Mais rien n'était encore perdu ! Il pouvait le faire cette année et sur les conseils de Remus, son ami loup garou, James promit à Lily et l'informa du fait qu'il la laisserait tranquille et qu'il voulait juste être son ami.

Elle le regarda comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, comme si elle était déçue et triste que tout s'arrête.

Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte se laissant glisser le long de celle-ci.

Il était triste. Si jamais elle le haïssait autant qu'elle le laissait paraître Jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui dire et de lui montrer à quel point il était fou d'elle.

Il fallait qu'il garde espoir.

**" - Je peux le faire! J'en suis sûr!"**

Il se releva, entreprit de se mettre en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit. Demain il allait devoir commencer la mission "Montrer à Lily Evans que je ne suis pas un crétin imbu de moi-même" et cette tâche s'annonçait plus que dur...

* * *

**Et voilà ! D'accord le passage de James était un peu court. Mais de toute manière à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura qu'un seul point de vue par chapitre. Enfin aux fils des chapitres vous aurez les points de vue de tout le monde, mais à chaque chapitre son point de vue !**

**Enjoy les amis et à bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Mon dieu que j'ai honte...Cela fait vraiment un bail que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !  
Entre les examens, le boulot cet été et puis les petits événements personnels du genre: Se faire plâtrer la jambe pendant tout le mois de juillet. Bref, 1000 et 1 mésaventures, mais ça on s'en fiche !  
Je vous présente donc le chapitre 3 !  
Je l'ai revu, corriger, puis effacer, retaper, re corriger pour enfin arriver à cette version !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas que toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre :D

Je voulais aussi remercier: **TheBeatlesHP, Echco & Lucie-cerise** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

On se voit a la fin du chapitre pour plus d'info sur la suite ;)

xoxo

Disclaimer: Ce fabuleux monde ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Le reste vient de ma tête :)

* * *

**« A l'ombre d'un arbre. »**

Les jours avaient passé. Quinze jours plus exactement. Quinze jours qui, pour les élèves de Poudlard passant BUSE & ASPIC, avait eu pour effet de leur faire comprendre que leur année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Alors, certes, l'année scolaire venait tout juste de commencer, mais comme le rappelait le professeur McGonagall : " Plus vous travaillerez, plus vous serez prêts. C'est en étudiant que vous obtiendrez vos diplômes ! Je ne tolérerai d'ailleurs, aucun échec dans ma classe ! C'est bien compris ?"  
Parfois elle pouvait être vraiment effrayante...

Les piles de devoirs étaient gigantesques. Grimoires et parchemins recouvraient les tables des salles communes - toutes maisons confondues -.  
Alors, certes, l'année scolaire venait tout juste de commencer, mais comme le rappelait le professeur McGonagall : " Plus vous travaillerez, plus vous serez prêts. C'est en étudiant que vous obtiendrez vos diplômes ! Je ne tolérerai d'ailleurs, aucun échec dans ma classe ! C'est bien compris ?"  
Parfois elle pouvait être vraiment effrayante...

En quinze jours, il s'était aussi produit des choses bizarres à Poudlard...Des choses concernant ce que beaucoup considérait comme "le couple mythique" de l'école. Lily Evans & James Potter.  
Depuis le jour de la rentrée personne n'avait vu James courir après Lily, personne ne l'avait vu demander à Lily de sortir avec lui.  
Personne, non plus n'avait vu Lily hurler sur James, ni entendu la jeune fille proférer des menaces de morts à l'encontre du poursuiveur. Que diable se passait-il entre ces deux-là ?

Sur ce point, chacune et chacune y allait de son avis. James avait fini par abandonner - perspective qui donnait à beaucoup de filles l'espoir de tenter leur chance avec le jeune homme -. D'autres pensaient qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble, mais en secret. Il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient persuadés que les deux préfets en chef s'étaient méchamment brouillés pour de bon. Mais aucun de ces gens-là n'avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il se passait réellement. Seul quelques-uns savait et suivait ce qu'il se passait entre eux : Remus, Sirius, Peter. Marlène & Alice. Les meilleurs amis des principaux concernés.

En quinze jours, il s'était aussi produit des choses bizarres à Poudlard...  
Des choses concernant ce que beaucoup considérait comme "le couple mythique" de l'école. Lily Evans & James Potter.  
Depuis le jour de la rentrée personne n'avait vu James courir après Lily, personne ne l'avait vu demander à Lily de sortir avec lui.  
Personne non plus n'avait vu Lily hurler sur James, ni entendu la jeune fille proférer des menaces de morts à l'encontre du poursuiveur. Que diable se passait-il entre ces deux-là ?  
Sur ce point, chacune et chacune y allait de son avis. James avait fini par abandonner - perspective qui donnait a beaucoup de filles l'espoir de tenter leur chance avec le jeune homme -. D'autres pensaient qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble, mais en secret. Il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient persuadés que les deux préfets en chef s'étaient méchamment brouillés pour de bon. Mais aucun de ces gens-là n'avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il se passait réellement. Seul quelques-uns savait et suivait ce qu'il se passait entre eux : Remus, Sirius, Peter. Marlène & Alice. Les meilleurs amis des principaux concernés.

Les deux préfets quant à eux, vivaient chacun de leur côté, gérant cette situation du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.  
James faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas embêter Lily avec ses stupides manies et habitudes qui ne se montraient qu'en présence de la belle rousse.  
Lily quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se montrer trop désagréable, elle tentait comme elle pouvait de ne pas se laisser atteindre par le discours qu'avait eu James dans leur salle commune lors de la rentrée. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune préfète, cette impression de paix et de sérénité que faisait apparaître l'arrêt des poursuites de James Potter n'était que pure fantaisie. Oui, car au fond d'elle-même Lily trouvait que son année était trop calme... Et surtout, elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire en ce que lui avait dit James, et pourtant ! Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui donner une énième chance comme la suppliait de le faire Alice et Marlène, Puisqu'elles deux étaient très amis avec les quatre maraudeurs sans exception, l'une d'elle jouant même au Quidditch avec deux d'entre eux.  
Il fallut quand même attendre la fin de cette première quinzaine pour que cette "paix" artificielle entre les deux préfets ne manque d'éclater en mille morceaux.

Il était aux environ de 11h du matin, Lily n'avait aucun cours avant l'après-midi et en profitait donc pour travailler encore et encore assise à l'ombre d'un arbre face au lac noir.  
La jeune fille s'était concocté un planning de travail qui en aurait découragée plus d'un, mais pas Lily. Non, car tout le monde le savait, Lily était très studieuse. Sirius disait même que de cette "sale manie" qu'elle nuirait à la préfète tôt ou tard, ce qui fut le cas ce jour-là.  
Elle avait entrepris de terminer un devoir que lui avait donné le professeur Delmarre, son professeur d'études des runes. Et ce fut à cause de cet élan de concentration que Lil's ne l'entendit pas approcher. Son ancien meilleur ami : Severus Rogue.

**/PV ROGUE/**

Il l'avait vu de loin, car personne ne pouvait rater une si belle chevelure rousse - et il avait tout de suite su que c'était elle. Lily. Elle lui manquait tellement. Chaque jour, un peu plus que la veille et la croiser dans le château n'arrangeait en rien ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait depuis cette fichue scène en cinquième année.  
Pourtant, il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de se faire pardonner de la belle mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'en démordait pas. Il avait ruiné leur amitié en quelques secondes et ce pour toujours.  
Mais qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouveaux espoirs donc nouvelles tentatives. C'est pourquoi, Severus s'avança discrètement vers Lily, dans le but qu'elle ne le voit pas, mais aussi que ses "amis" de Serpentard ne le voit pas.  
Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres d'elle, l'observant s'acharner sur son parchemin et cet instant lui arracha un discret sourire.  
Il l'avait vu agir ainsi une bonne centaine de fois auparavant.  
Malheureusement il n'eut guère plus de temps pour l'observer, elle du sentir son regard pesé sur elle, comme une sorte de pressentiment, en tout cas elle leva instinctivement la tête. Severus pu lire la tristesse dans le regard de Lily a la minute où elle le vit. Cette tristesse le peinât encore plus.

**"Salut Lil's" lança-t-il**  
**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Severus ?" Répondit-elle froidement.**  
**"Discuter si tu es d'accord"**  
**"Discuter de quoi ? Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit il me semble."**  
**"Lily... je veux me faire pardonner... je m'en veux tu sais..."**  
**"Peut-être mais rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'effacera ce que tu as déjà dit. Je te l'ai répété Sev'. Nous sommes trop éloignés pour être amis."**  
**"Lily. S'il te plaît. Je ne le pensais pas tu le sais."**  
**"Oh si tu le pensais Sev, tu le pensais. De toute manière, je ne pourrais jamais accepter ce que tu fais en ce moment, cette obsession que vous avez pour la magie noire, toi et tes amis. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille veux-tu" répondit-la jeune préfète sur un ton empli de tristesse.**  
**"Je...Lil's"**  
**"Il me semble avoir entendu Lily te demander de partir Severus." Fit une voix derrière eux.**

**/RETOUR POV NARRATEUR/**

Lily se retourna aussitôt vers la personne ayant pris la parole pour découvrir que ce n'était nul autre que Remus. Remus Lupin, un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil et avec qui Lily s'entendait à merveille.

**"Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais avec Lily te regarde Lupin." **Renchérit Rogue  
**"Lily est mon amie. Elle t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, si tu ne veux pas, alors ça me regarde. Mais je pense que cela intéressera encore plus tes amis. Ne serait-ce pas Avery là-bas ?"**

Severus se retourna aussitôt, les yeux empli de panique. Il ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard noir en direction de Remus avant de partir à toutes jambes.

**"Merci Rem', c'est gentil ce que tu as fait pour moi"**  
**"Ravi de t'avoir aidé. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?"**  
**"Je m'avance dans mon devoir d'étude des runes. Mais je t'avoue que je commence à en avoir marre. "**  
**"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Lily Evans ?" **Lança Remus en souriant.  
**"Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et toi qu'est ce qui t'amène ?"**  
**"Je n'ai pas cours donc je me baladais un peu dans le château, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?"**

Ils restèrent là, assis à discuter pendant le reste de l'heure jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un élément perturbateur.

**" Remus ! Tu étais passé où !? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche par... Oh, salut Evans, euh Lily..." **Se rectifia James en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Remus.  
**"Salut" répondit Lily.**  
**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?"**  
**"Oh, et bien Sirius a eu une idée géniale pour la Bla...enfin pour Halloween... Et il voulait t'en parler tout de suite. Il est dans la Grande Salle."**  
**"Je vais le rejoindre dans ce cas. On se voit plus tard Lil's ! "**  
**"D'accord. À plus tard Rem'"**

Et Remus s'en alla rejoindre Sirius et Peter, laissant les deux préfets seuls. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi depuis le soir de la rentrée. James faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Lily de peur de commettre une fois de plus une erreur. Mais là, a moins de trouver une excuse de plus original et convaincante, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch allait devoir faire face à Lily Evans.

**"Tu...enfin... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"**  
**"Je termine un devoir. Tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes amis ?"**  
**"Je te dérange ?"**  
**"Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu étais venu pour Remus, pas pour moi et pourtant tu restes planté là à côté de moi."**  
**"Je... Je voulais te parler des rondes de nuit !"**

Lily releva la tête, intriguée par cet intérêt si soudain de James pour les rondes nocturnes.

**"Je sais qu'on avait dit que nous les ferions chacun notre tour, mais je préférais qu'on les fasse a deux. Ça ne me plaît pas trop que tu sois toute seule dans le château la nuit. Avec les Serpentard et Peeves..."**  
**"Oh, merci de ta sollicitude James, mais je sais très bien me défendre toute seule ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, moi aussi je suis une sorcière!"**  
**"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Lily... Je voulais juste dire qu'à deux on pourrait mieux veiller à ce que personne ne traine dans les couloirs la nuit."**  
**"Joli rattrapage. Et gentille proposition, mais on continuera de faire comme tu as proposé au début. Chacun notre tour. Maintenant, je vais retrouver Marlène et Alice. À plus tard James."**

Elle prit ses affaires et se lança en direction de la Grande Salle laissant James seul, debout près de l'endroit où elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver les bons mots comme Remus, alors tout serait plus simple.

Déçu, mais pas abattu pour autant, il décida de quand même l'accompagner durant ses rondes. Qu'elle soit au courant ou non...

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Au début j'avais écrit une super bagarre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard à cause de la discussion Lily-Severus, puis je me suis dit qu'on verrait ça plus tard dans l'histoire. J'avais envie d'offrir à Remus un passage avec Lily et j'ai saisi l'occasion !**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour le chapitre 4, je promet plus d'humour. Bah oui ! Il faut bien rire de temps en temps !

**Xoxo les loulous !**

**Blowyn (who loves you so much)**


End file.
